


You wished that I would stay

by lampsabout



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Idk but yeah, Just a quick drabble, Nia is the Aegis's driver, Nia's internal monologue during the second malos fight, because gay rights, for extra pain listen to drifting soul, might write more of these at some point? just scenes but with nia instead of rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: Pyra didn’t want to leave her behind. Pyra didn’t want to abandon her. Pyra needed her as much as Nia needed her.Pyra. All she wanted was for Pyra to stay.So, still, Nia got up.
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Nia
Kudos: 16





	You wished that I would stay

Fire and light blazed and drifted through the air around Nia, her hair whipping in front of her face. The aether ripped around her, catching her breath in her throat. She panted, desperately avoiding Malos’s slashes. His blade narrowly missing her face. The Aegis in her hand still blazed, so Nia continued to fight.

Distantly, Nia could hear Pyra’s screams. Begging her to take it easy. Pleading her to just leave her here and run as far as she could. Nia pretended not to hear them. How could Pyra even dream of her abandoning her? How could Nia even dream of doing that to her? They were linked. The shard of green gem that glowed in Nia’s chest matched the one in Pyra’s. Nia wouldn’t dream of leaving her behind. She’d rather die then leave Pyra.

Nia furiously slashed at Malos, desperately trying to fight off her ex-teammate with haphazard slashes. Her foot skidded on the marble floor of the temple, ruining her stance. Malos raised his blade, bringing it down on Nia’s aegis blade, sending her flying backwards.

Pyra screamed her name. The loving, determined tone in her voice was gone without a trace. All that was left was pain and hurt. Pyra didn’t want to leave her behind. Pyra didn’t want to abandon her. Pyra needed her as much as Nia needed her.

Pyra. All she wanted was for Pyra to stay. 

So, still, Nia got up. She propped herself up with Pyra’s sword, and she stared at Malos and Akhos. She turned to Pyra, giving her a nod. An understanding.  _ You are a part of me. I’m a part of you. When you hurt, so do I. I will never leave you. _

Nia ran towards Malos, fire swarming around her. Fire that burned for Vandham, fire that burned for her father, fire that burned and raged for everything that had been so cruelly ripped from Nia. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but Nia didn’t notice. 

She screamed, but not in pain. Not in rage, not in sadness, and not in fear. She screamed in hurt. Physical, emotional, Nia would never know. She didn’t want to die. So, she wouldn’t. She’d win. She’d stop Malos. She’d bring Pyra to elysium. She refused to let this cycle of death continue.

Malos’s blade hit hers hard. The clanging of metal and elemental magic burned and clashed and stung against eachother. Nia distantly felt blood trail down her face, but she didn’t care. Nia felt her eyes burn. She didn’t know if it was the fire from her sword or tears stinging at her cheeks, but she didn’t care. She looked at Malos, but her mind was consumed with thoughts of Pyra.

Malos pushed backwards, knocking Nia off of her balance and knocking her off balance. Malos grinned, and said something, dashing forward and raising his blade to finish Nia off. Nia’s eyes widened, as Pyra screamed in the distance. 

**_“NIA!”_ **


End file.
